


Vieillir Avec Toi

by commandantKuzco



Series: dark confinement [3]
Category: dark students
Genre: Angst, Deuil, Grieving, finale star ac 2001, florent pagny - Freeform, gregory le marchal, murs porteurs, section euro
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandantKuzco/pseuds/commandantKuzco
Summary: Je n'aurai pas pu écrire sans cette chanson...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKmETPCuGYA
Relationships: minou/cricri, platonic - Relationship
Series: dark confinement [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734586
Kudos: 1





	Vieillir Avec Toi

**Author's Note:**

> Je n'aurai pas pu écrire sans cette chanson...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKmETPCuGYA

La vie de Benjamin avait été chamboulée le jour de la mort de son mentor.  
Il avait passé sa vie à suivre les enseignements de l'homme qui lui avait tout appris. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'était plus et Benjamin ne savait plus comment oeuvrer.  
Les gens s'activaient autour de lui, des anciens élèves, des proches, des collègues. Ils se mouvaient tous un à un, les visages livides.  
Mais Benjamin, lui, était immobile, paralysé par la douleur. Il n'avait été capable de pleurer tant ses émotions étaient exarcerbées par la douleur.  
Cette dernière semaine n'avait été que languissements, et longs regards. Il avait eu tant de peines à assurer ses cours, et il savait que ses élèves avaient ressenti cette détresse. Il donnait toujours trop de lui dans ses cours, comme son professeur lui avait jadis enseigné, il savait construire la proximité avec ses élèves, il savait que pour certains cela les aidait à se sentir impliqués dans le cours. Il avait toujours souhaité captiver ses élèves. Mais cette semaine, il n'avait pu être honnête avec eux.  
Il ne cessait de ressasser les souvenirs partagés avec l'homme qu'il aurait aimé appeler son ami. Si seulement il avait été assez courageux pour lui avouer son admiration.  
Tous ces moments passés à poser de multiples questions sur differents concepts géographiques ou sur de précises dates et faits contestés.  
Il repensa à son premier stage à la fin de son master, comme christophe l'avait accueilli chaleureusement au sein de ses cours et lui avait montré les prémices de ce qui ferait de lui un homme passionné par sa vocation.  
Il y repensait douloureusement, il ne savait pas si il voulait les chérir à jamais, ou bien les laisser se perdre dans le néant de sa mémoire.  
Mais Benjamin se connaissait, il savait sa mémoire infaillible, il savait qu'il devrait porter le poid de ses souvenirs jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.  
La seule chose qui changerai sa vision de ses mémoires intangibles ne serait que le temps, mais il ne savait si il aurait la force d'attendre en souffrant silencieusement de la perte de son pygmalion.


End file.
